


Dance

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [25]
Category: Full House (US), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Roma and Travelers, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e23-24 The House Meets the Mouse Parts 1-2, Gen, Romani & Travelers, Romani Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. While at Disney World, Michelle learns how to dance like a gypsy. Her teacher is none other than... Esmeralda herself. Takes place during the Season 6 episode The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> OK, I was watching a part at the beginning of the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2) where Michelle is showing off her dancing skills, and I got to wondering...
> 
> What would’ve happened if she had met Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame? This is my take on it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. The geniuses at Walt Disney Pictures (and the late, great writer Victor Hugo) own The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Dance

It takes a bit of practice, as well as a few mistakes, on the part of Michelle Tanner, six, but soon, with a little help from Esmeralda, she is dancing like a gypsy. The scarf feels like silk in Michelle’s hands as she waves it around while she dances, and Esmeralda looks on, a look of pride on her face, as the young girl, who calls herself Michelle Tanner, moves her feet and her whole body to the beat of the Middle Eastern music.

 _Remember,_ Michelle hears Esmeralda’s voice tell her in her mind, _become one with the music itself. Become the drums, the oboe, and — my personal favorite — the tambourine. But most important, don’t think. That’s the biggest mistake a dancer can make. I should know; it’s happened to me sometimes._

“You’re learning,” says Esmeralda. “I’m very proud of you.”

In her mind, she also thinks that, a long time ago, Michelle would’ve made an awesome part of a gypsy family. Dancing beside a fire while waving a scarf — pink, purple or blue — through the air. Reading the palms of travelers and telling them their fortunes.

Back home, Michelle, lying in her bed asleep, thinks of the dancing she did at Disney World, and smiles as she dreams of dancing like a gypsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
